


Na vlně adrenalinu

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Shy Sherlock, Slash, Unrequited Love, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: V adrenalinovém opojení se může stát ledacos. Ale co když adrenalin vyprchá?





	

**Author's Note:**

> První pokus, cca čtyři roky psaní. A nepsaní. A psaní... Jsem pomalý psavec se strašnou morálkou.
> 
> Bez bety. Snad se bude líbit :o)

Kolem se míhá tráva, stromy, nebe a zase tráva a tak pořád rychleji – koulím se svahem až bolestivě dopadnu přímo na zadek do jakéhosi dolíku. Zasténám, a ve chvíli, kdy se pokusím zvednout, mě srazí letící Sherlock. Žuchne ke mně, vzduch naplní jeho zaskučení a ozve se podivné pronikavé rupnutí. Podíváme se na sebe. Čas se na pár sekund zastaví. Pak nám konečně dojde, co to bylo za zvuk - Sherlockovi praskly celé kalhoty. Dvě nehybné, duté vteřiny - a náhle řveme smíchy, válíme se po sem a tam po trávě a tečou nám slzy. Vezeme se na adrenalinové vlně, opilí štěstím, vítězstvím, užíváním života plnými doušky…

Když se trochu uklidníme, začneme věnovat pozornost svému pocuchanému zevnějšku. Sherlock se ke mně nahne a vyndává mi kusy trávy a listí z oblečení. Na oplátku mu obírám košili, stahuju knoflík visící na poslední niti a upravuju zkroucený límeček. Stále se ještě pochechtáváme, ale jakmile mu moje ruka zajede za krk, Sherlockův výraz zvážní. Naše tváře od sebe najednou dělí jen pár centimetrů. Vzduch zhoustne a hůř se dýchá. Sherlockovy oči se několik vteřin vpíjí do mých. Další dvě nehybné, duté vteřiny. A pak mě políbí.

Mozek na okamžik zamrzne a pak vybuchne gejzírem myšlenek – Sherlock mě líbá...líbá mě...líbám se s chlapem.. nesmysl..že on mě zase zfetoval...přece se nemůžu...tak hebké rty...jak může mít muž tak hebké rty...nesmysl...absolutní nesmysl...absurdně hebké rt...vůně jeho vody po holení a jeho kůže...ta vůně je k zbláznění... Sherlock je...Sherlock...Sher........

Okolní svět přestal existovat. Nahradily ho ty neuvěřitelně jemné rty, Sherlockova vůně, neobratný dotek horkého jazyka... Svaly napjaté pod hebkou kůží krku, tvrdý penis přitisknutý k noze... Cože?!? Sherlock má erekci?!? Ze mě?!? To přece... Trhnu sebou, tohle zachází už příliš daleko. Musíme...proboha. Já mám erekci taky... Do krku se mi zaboří zuby. Přes klín mi klouzavým pohybem přejede jiný, stejně vzrušený klín. Obklopí mě rudá mlha a veškeré myšlenky v ní zmizí.

Zabořím Sherlockovi ruku do vlasů, prudce si jeho tvář přitáhnu a divoce ho políbím. Opatrnost prvního polibku se vytratila, rty a jazyky hladově zápasí, klíny se tisknou k sobě a ruce zběsile cestují. Všechny smysly jsou přetížené Sherlockem - jeho propínající se vyhublé tělo, jeho vůně, hebká kůže, tiché naříkání, které se mi zabodává přímo do slabin...   
Kalhoty mi jsou těsné jako snad ještě nikdy, pulsující frustrace narůstá s každým pohybem. Zoufale se snažíme o co nejtěsnější kontakt, těla po sobě kloužou, tisknou se k sobě jako by to byl boj o život, ale v tu chvíli to boj o život je, existuje jen teď a tady, burácející řev v hlavě, nezvladatelná touha ho celého pojmout, absorbovat, zalézt mu do kůže, nechat se roztrhat na kusy... 

Sherlock přestává kontrolovat své sténání a já přicházím o poslední špetku soudnosti, překulím se na něj, přitisknu jeho vzpouzející se tělo k zemi a třesoucí se rukou zajedu do trosek jeho kalhot. Neobtěžuju se oblečení sundávat a rovnou pevně sevřu jeho tvrdý a úplně mokrý penis. Ruka mi hladce sklouzne až ke kořeni a Sherlock zakřičí a prohne se jako luk. 

Geniální detektiv, ledově chladný Sherlock Holmes přerývaně vzdychá, sténá a naříká, a jeho tělo zoufale tápe po mém sebemenším doteku. Po ruce mi stékají kapky jeho vzrušení a spolu se s jeho sebekontrolou odchází i moje, pulsování v klíně sílí a bojím se, že bude po všem dřív, než sundám kalhoty. 

Na sundávání ale ani nedojde, vzápětí po mém mužství přejede jeho dlaň. Kdosi vyrazí podivný skřek, kolem mého penisu se sevřou neobratné prsty, prudce do nich přirážím, a současně masíruju Sherlocka. Křičíme oba, vzrušení je nesnesitelně intenzivní – pohled na Sherlockovu slastí zkřivenou tvář a jeho přerývané vzlyky mi vypalují díru přímo do mozku. Křečovitě stiskne zavřená víčka, vyrazí syrový hrdelní zvuk a exploduje mi v ruce. Celé jeho tělo se nekontrolovatelně svíjí, na tváři má nepříčetný, vyděšený výraz a já už nemůžu, už víc nevydržím, stisknu jeho ruku na svém penisu a zběsile s ní pumpuju nahoru a dolu. Tlaková vlna kdesi v hlavě sílí, je blíž a blíž... Svět exploduje.

***

Polomámeně otevřu oči, bolestně zaúpím a zase je rychle zavřu. Opojení adrenalinového sexu a omamné slasti se rozpouští a s brutální věcností nastupuje realita. A v ní ležím polonahý v příkopu a mám ulepené kalhoty i ruce. A právě jsem přefiknul svého nejlepšího přítele. Heterosexuálního přítele. Asexuálního heterosexuálního přítele. Právě tak heterosexuálního, jako jsem já sám. Do prdele.

Opatrně si zapínám kalhoty a nemám odvahu se podívat Sherlockovi do očí. Periferně zahlédnu, že se začíná také pomalu zvedat. Proboha, co jsme to vyvedli? A co teď? Šokem pomalu přestávám dýchat. Ztratil jsem právě svého nejlepšího přítele? A jak se to sakra stalo?!? Jednu chvíli jsem na holky a druhou... Do hajzlu.

„Sherlocku...“ prolomím ticho a se srdcem v krku se snažím se udržet normální hlas. Nedaří se mi to. „Zavolám taxíka k bráně, takhle by nás z metra vyvedli,“ skočí mi do řeči suše a zapíná si poslední knoflíčky u košile. Debata se očividně odkládá. Mlčky se upravíme a vyjdeme z parku. Taxikář sjede naše potrhané oblečení a poškrábané tváře nevěřícným pohledem. „Pane jo, chlapi, co jste vyváděli?“ Než se zmůžu na odpověď, Sherlock suše utrousí „Nikdy se nevsázejte s magorem,“ a ponoří se zase do mlčení. Asi bych se měl urazit, ale raději se věnuji konstruktivnějším věcem. Jako třeba panice. Spoustě paniky. Jak z tohohle ven? Jak z tohohle sakra ven?!?

Jakmile se za námi zaklapnou dveře Baker Street, jsem připraven kyselé jablko nakousnout. Jsme dospělí, svéprávní a přece nemůžeme předstírat, že se nic nestalo. „Sherlocku...“ začnu přiškrceně. „Dobrou noc, Johne,“ přeruší mě a zabouchne mi dveře ložnice před nosem. Hm. Takže očividně můžeme předstírat, že se nic nestalo.

Převaluju se sem a tam, oči mě pálí od zírání do tmy a spánek stále nepřichází. Dnešní zážitek mě do morku kostí šokoval - hlavně tím, že se mi strašně líbil. Ještě teď se mi při vzpomínce na zmítajícího se Sherlocka podezřele ztěžka dýchá... Jak se to ale sakra stalo? Jak se z iritujícího spolubydlícího a svérázného kamaráda stal někdo, komu se vrhám do kalhot? Že bych z toho všeho adrenalinu zteplal? 

Postupně si vybavuji kamarády, známé i kolegy z armády. Pěkné, svalnaté, pohodové chlapy – u nikoho ani náznak zájmu. Nahých mužských těl jsem coby lékař viděl dost a dost, ale nikdy jsem necítil ani stín vzrušení. Takže jen Sherlock? Proč sakra? Může za to adrenalin, uvolnění, kouzlo okamžiku ne nepodobné opilosti? Možná, ale nějak tomu nevěřím. To už spíš adrenalin spojený s Sherlockovou jiskřící energií, s jeho umanutostí, která by přivedla k šílenství i skálu... 

Sherlock. Záhada jménem Sherlock. V hlavě si přehrávám celou naši historii a pravdou je, že moje náklonnost k Sherlockovi byla překvapivě okamžitá a silná. To se mi nepodobá – jak pořád dokola řeší moje poradkyně, mám problém lidem věřit. Ale na druhou stranu to zas není tak úplně divné - vždyť mi převrátil celý život vzhůru nohama. Vpadl mi do něj a přeměnil nudu, šeď a beznaděj na jedno velké, bláznivé dobrodružství. Dohání mě k šílenství – je bezohledný, trucovitý, umanutý jako dítě a hrubý, ale taky geniální, zábavný, originální a upřímný. Sherlock je jeden velký katalyzátor, který z poklidné všednosti udělá jízdu na horské dráze. Opojné výšky a nervy drásající propady, ale nikdy nuda. Velká, úžasná, neskutečná změna mé osamělé, ponuré, kulhavé existence. 

Sherlock je vlastně nejvýstižnější definice mého života, uvědomím si trochu překvapeně. Sherlock je podráždění a využívání a oční bulvy v mikrovlnce, Sherlock je dobrodružství, zběsilé honičky a adrenalin, Sherlock je salva jiskřivého, nekontrolovatelného smíchu, Sherlock je poklidný večer s čajem, Sherlock je klábosení až do rána, Sherlock je čína a blogování a povalování po gauči s uštěpačnými poznámkami na tupé televizní pořady... Sherlock je... 

Počítání Sherlocků očividně funguje líp než počítání oveček, protože než stihnu vymyslet další příměr, konečně se mě zmocní plíživá vlna spánku.

Ráno se ještě pokusím k našemu šokujícímu zážitku vrátit, ale Sherlock mě vždycky nějak odpálí dřív, než začnu. Předpokládám, že se mi před nakousnutím palčivého tématu zornice rozšíří o 25% a krční tepna začne pulsovat ve valčíkovém rytmu nebo tak něco, protože se trefuje se zarážející přesností. Ať už je to jakkoliv, postupně to vzdám. Debata se nekoná, zdá se, že se Sherlock snaží celou událost co nejrychleji vytěsnit. Vždyť šlo jen o bezvýznamný přešlap, opileckou chybu, možná experiment, který nevyšel. Nic zásadního. Měl bych být rád, přece se mnou od včerejška cloumá hrůza, že jsme zničili naše přátelství. Ale nezničili, žádné drama se nekoná. Leda trocha nervózní trapnosti. Takže jsem rád. Ano. Moc rád. Určitě. Takhle jsem to chtěl. Přesně takhle. Úplně přesně.

Život na Baker Street se postupně vrací do starých kolejí, jako by se nic nestalo. Krom těch rán, kdy se zpocený budím s obrazem nahého Sherlocka před očima. A s erekcí.

***

Měsíc plyne v obvyklém tempu – hyperaktivní Sherlock, znuděný Sherlock, zpruzený Sherlock. Zapeklité případy, jednoduché případy, hektické chvíle i nekonečné dny. Až jednoho dne se případ zvrtne a já zírám do hlavně pistole. V tu chvíli jako bych byl zase v Afghánistánu, obklopí mě důvěrně známá směs adrenalinu, horečného přemýšlení a hrůzy. Zachráním se? Umřu? Srdce mi zběsile tluče, hučí mi v uších, rozhodnu se jednat, vykopnu – a v tu chvíli třeskně výstřel. Je po mně? Vzápětí tvrdě dopadnu na podlahu a pode mnou se rychle začne tvořit louže krve. Vteřina zděšení, zalapání po dechu, úleva - krev není moje - začínám se vyprošťovat zpod bezvládného těla. 

Sherlock, bledý jako stěna, ke mně přiskočí a s pistolí v ruce se mi snaží pomoci. Jenže to už se s nesmírnou úlevou dostaví taky nesmírný vztek. Jako bych nevěděl, že tentokrát je to příliš nebezpečné, že ten chlap je šílenec – ale ne, Sherlock nemohl počkat na Scotland Yard. Kdyby si ten pitomec jednou, alespoň jedinkrát dal říct, nemusel jsem málem skončit s mozkem rozmázlým na stropě. Ale to ne. Sherlock si svoji genialitu prostě musí dokázat, jako vždycky. Co je přece sem tam nějaká ta mrtvola navíc proti masáži ega jediného detektivního poradce na světě! Vyškubnu mu ruku ze sevření a cítím, jak mě zaplavuje rudá vlna nepříčetného běsu. 

„Ty jeden samolibej idiote!“ zařvu. „Doufám, že máš radost, kreténe egoistická!“ vztekle si otírám krev z obličeje. „Johne...“ začne, ale nedám mu šanci. „Nemohl bys aspoň předstírat, že ti třeba aspoň někdy, aspoň trochu záleží i na něčem jiným, než jen na svejch geniálních dedukcích?! Že ti není úplně jedno, co se stane lidem kolem tebe? Co se stane mně? Mám už tě plný zuby a jestli si myslíš...“ znovu mě vezme za ruku a já ho odstrčím tak prudce, že se zapotácí. 

Vjede do mě nová vlna zuřivosti a vrazím do něj znovu, tentokrát se zastaví až o nejbližší zeď. Okamžitě se od ní odlepí, v očích už má taky vztek, chytne mě za klopy kabátu a prudce otočí, takže teď skončím přiražený ke zdi já. Soptím námahou i vzteky a snažím se mu vykroutit, Sherlock mě nepouští, propalujeme se pohledy, zkusím ho nakopnout, ale než si stihnu vydobýt manévrovací prostor, znehybní mě svým tělem. 

Vztekle se zmítám, mám chuť tu jeho kamennou tvář rozsápat, chci... Bože. Moje myšlenky přeruší Sherlockova noha přitisknutá do klína a jeho ústa hladově útočící na moje. Chci ho odhodit, ale moje tělo plán neschvaluje a zrádcovsky se k němu přimkne ještě blíž. Mozku náhle chybí krev na další přemýšlení a bez varování se vypne. Než se stihnu vzpamatovat, divoce se líbáme, cihly mě tlačí do zad, ruce zběsile šátrají, kolena a lokty na sebe nekoordinovaně naráží... 

Sherlock mi vjede rukama do vlasů a vzápětí se vrhne na obnažený krk. Prudce ho líbá a olizuje, zakousne se do něj a současně se ke mě pánví přitiskne tak, že cítím bouli v jeho kalhotech. Pořád ještě napůl vztekle z něho odmotám tu jeho absurdně luxusní šálu, rozepnu kabát a moje ruce se mu rozběhnou po těle jakoby měly vlastní rozum. Místo něhy nás oba pohání vztek, frustrace, bezohledná snaha si toho druhého podmanit, dostat co nejrychleji na vrchol. Těla se propínají, kousance a škrábance množí a za chvíli už prostor naplní čím dál hlučnější sténání. Orgasmus mě zasáhne jak rána kladivem do hlavy...matně si uvědomuju Sherlockovu horkou dlaň a čísi křik, dost možná svůj vlastní. Bože.   
Opřu si hlavu o otlučené cihly a zprudka oddechuju, zatímco tělem doznívají poslední vlny slasti. Tak takovouhle jízdu jsem zažil naposledy někdy na univerzitě...nohy se mi třesou tak, že se nemůžu ani postavit, a v hlavě mám úplně vymeteno. Bohužel ne nadlouho. 

V dálce znějící sirény mě rychle proberou, a v tu chvíli mám co dělat, abych si nedal facku a nahlas nezaúpěl. Jsem debil, debil, debil! Co se mnou je do prdele špatně?! Proč jsem zase, zase, zase musel skončit s kalhotama u kolen a Sherlockovou rukou v nich?! To mi byl poslední měsíc rozpačité trapnosti málo?!? Musím si ho nutně střihnout znova?!? Sotva se pozapínáme, už je u nás Lestrade a začíná se vyptávat. Sherlock mu bez mrknutí oka vyloží celý případ, jak jinak než s důrazem na tupost celého Yardu a trivialitu zločinu, který by každý alespoň stopově inteligentní člověk vyřešil během večerního čištění zubů. Jen taktně pomlčí, jak málo chybělo a byly tu dvě mrtvoly místo jedné. A jak málo chybělo a inspektor nám vpadl do nejlepšího. Ach bože.

***

Stejně jako minule následuje tichá domácnost a už se ani příliš nesnažím to změnit. Sherlock je ještě zamlklejší a já se zmítám v daleko větším zmatku než posledně. Pořád netuším, co se se mnou děje, a proč jsem se nechal strhnout – a teď navíc ještě dumám, co se děje se Sherlockem. Tohle už není jen nějaký experiment nebo jeden opilecký přešlap, něco je špatně a já nevím co. 

Že bychom si oba vyvinuli podmíněný reflex stres-úleva-sex? Pitomost. Leze mi na mozek celibát? Možná. Potřebuje i Sherlock čas od času upustit páru? Nebo ho přitahuju už nějakou chvíli a teprve vlivem okolností se odhodlal...? Blbost. Sherlock je hotový protipól trpělivosti a empatie má zhruba jako násada od hrábí. Kdyby mě měl chuť skolit na zem hned vedle mrtvoly taxíkáře z našeho prvního případu, tak by to udělal. A dostal by pěstí, samozřejmě. Proč nedostal teď? A proč se to stalo, proč se to sakra stalo dvakrát? A proč a proč...asi se zblázním.

Další dny plynou bez událostí a zdánlivě poklidně. Ale něco se změnilo. Změna visí ve vzduchu ve všech pokojích, nasákla se do tapet i koberců a plní byt těžko uchopitelným, ale o to vlezlejším napětím. Ať dělám co dělám, část mozku je jakoby na pozadí stále zaměřená na Sherlocka, najednou jsem si ostře vědom každého jeho pohybu, zvuku, vůně... Najednou si uvědomuju jeho tělo, jeho štíhlou, bledou krásu. Ne, že bych nevěděl, že je můj spolubydlící pohledný chlap, to si člověk všimne, jen jsem o tom nikdy dál neuvažoval. Nebyla to pro mě důležitá informace... zatímco teď... teď si jaksi nárokuje většinu mého vědomí. 

Opravdu se vždycky pohyboval takhle vláčně? Vždycky z něho vyzařovala maniakální energie tak, že přihlížejícím vibrovala v těle a plnila je životem? Vždycky si při přemýšlení tak zuřivě prohrabával vlasy, že mu pak trčely na všechny strany? Vždycky si košili zapínal tak halabala, že mu pod ní vykukovala holá kůže? Ztěžka polknu. Začíná mi hrabat. Vážně.

Prší. Okenní tabulky bičují proudy deště, počasí deprimuje i zločince natolik, že raději zůstávají doma. Usrkávám čaj, dopisuju poslední případ na blog (samozřejmě značně cenzurovanou verzi) a snažím se nevnímat znuděného Sherlocka. Jde to ovšem dost těžko. Poté, co na chvíli zmizí, prožene se obývákem oblečený v županu (jako vždy se neobtěžuje pořádně utáhnout pásek...spousta holé kůže...) a za ním se táhne jemná kořeněná vůně. Když se usadí do křesla bokem ke mně, usoudím, že už je bezpečné se na něj podívat pořádně. Pozoruju jeho nehybný profil, dlouhé nohy přehozené přes okraj křesla, nakrčené čelo, soustředěný výraz. Vlasy má ještě mokré, po jednotlivých pramíncíchch líně stékají kapky vody a dopadají na elegantní krk. Nepřítomně sleduju kapku, která si zvolna hledá cestu po jeho spánku, tváři, čelisti… z ní se pak spustí rovnou do prohlubně nad klíční kostí. Do té hebké, citlivé prohlubně, po jejímž olíznutí Sherlock trhaně lapá po dechu... 

Aniž by mi věnoval pozornost, Sherlock sáhne pro housle, položí si je na hruď a vezme do ruky smyčec. Chvíli ho drží a pak po něm zamyšleně přejede prsty. Z jednoho konce na druhý. Pomalu. A zase zpátky. Štíhlé, šikovné prsty smyčec jemně svírají a nesoustředěně kloužou nahoru a dolu, nahoru a dolu… Dech se mi zadrhne v hrdle. Nedokážu od Sherlockova vláčného pohybu odtrhnout oči. V ústech mám náhle vyprahlo a krev mi hučí ve spáncích. Najednou mám pocit, že jsem v životě neviděl nic obscénnějšího...  
S trhnutím se proberu k rozumu a do tváří se mi nahrne horkost. Tak dost. Tady už přestává sranda. Abstinence mi očividně tlačí na mozek víc, než jsem si myslel. Potřebuju ženskou. Hned.

***

Ellie se na mě usměje přes stůl a zašermuje jídelním lístkem. „Jen aby to nedopadlo jako minule. Lákavější věci už jsem viděla ve vitríně ve formaldehydu…“ Rozesměju se při vzpomínce na naše minulé rande. Chtěl jsem ji oslnit, a tak jsme se vydali za exotikou, ale jak se posléze ukázalo, líp bych udělal, kdybych ji býval vzal na hamburger. Té exotiky bylo nakonec trochu moc. Ale co, zotavil jsem se za pár dnů, a navíc se ukázalo, že je právě tak milá a pohodová, jak vypadá. Ellie Maynard, dětská lékařka z naší nemocnice. Seznámili jsme se před několika týdny a postupně se začali sbližovat. Je krásná, chytrá, hodná, zábavná. Holka do nepohody. Konečně někdo, kdo se ke mně hodí… Sice jsme se ještě nedostali moc daleko za přátelskou rovinu, ale to přijde. Nemá cenu spěchat.

***

Poklidné nedělní odpoledne v Baker Street. Sherlock zírá do mikroskopu a nadává vzorkům a já sedím na gauči s novinami. Ale nečtu je - spíš jen zírám skrz stránku a bilancuji poslední měsíc a půl. A nevychází to špatně – pět vyřešených případů, jenom jedna exploze v kuchyni, lidských ostatků v bytě minimum, žádné nože ani kulky kolem hlavy, a dokonce už jsme se za posledních šest týdnů se Sherlockem zvládli na sebe nevrhnout. Svět zase trochu uklidnil, a navíc je tu Ellie. Usměju se.

Mám Ellie opravdu rád. Její smysl pro humor. Její jemné ruce. Její věčně dobrou náladu. Její stohy knížek. Tu drobnou, vodorovnou vrásku u kořene nosu, která se objeví vždycky, když se zasměje… 

Stejnou vrásku má Sherlock, napadne mě samovolně. Ale ne, když se směje. Naopak, jemu naskočí vždycky, když si láme hlavu s obzvlášť zapeklitým problémem. Jako právě teď - obličej ztuhlý usilovným soustředěním, přimhouřené oči a nakrčené obočí, až člověk úplně cítí, jak se jeho geniální mozek šťaví. Bloudí v hlubinách vlastní mysli, nevnímá okolí a vypadá tak ztraceně a frustrovaně, že mě náhle zaplaví prudká touha ho obejmout. Pevně ho sevřít v náručí, dlaněmi opatrně ukonejšit uštvaný výraz v jeho tváři, a líbat tu zatracenou vrásku tak dlouho, až se vyhladí, a... 

A v tu chvíli mě jako ocelová palice mezi oči praští děsivé poznání. Najednou je mi ledově jasné, proč se můj vztah z Ellie nehýbe z místa. Proč mě krásná a chytrá kolegyně nechává tak zvláštně sexuálně chladným.

 

Já totiž…

 

...miluju Sherlocka Holmese. 

 

Miluju arogantního detektiva, sociopata a idiota Sherlocka Holmese. Strašně moc. Tak strašně moc, že sotva dýchám smrští emocí, dlouho potlačovaných, které se derou na povrch… Tak strašně moc, že mi útroby drtí ledová pěst. Tak strašně moc, že si neumím představit jediný den bez jeho šíleností, pruzení…bez jeho přítomnosti. Tak strašně moc, že jsem úplně, neuvěřitelně, totálně v hajzlu...

Vyděšeně zalapu po dechu, z krku se vydere divný, chraplavý zvuk a ruce se mi roztřesou tak, že mi z nich vypadnou noviny. „Johne!“ vykřikne Sherlock a vyrazí ke mě tak prudce, že porazí židli, na které seděl. Šedé oči jsou plné strachu, ale ten ani nevnímám, vidím v nich sebe, svůj život, budoucnost, celý vesmír. A asi budu zvracet.

***

Ležím v posteli, zírám do stropu a snažím se trochu zklidnit. Ale marně, tělo se mi pořád nekontrolovatelně klepe šokem a mozek pádí rychlostí tisíc mil za vteřinu.   
Pane jo. Takže jsem nejen zteplal a lhal si do kapsy poslední dva roky, ale navíc jsem se někde v tom procesu přeměnil v hysterickou puberťačku. Chlap, který přestál Afghánistán, přežil poušť, válku i kulku v těle se složí, když mu dojde, že se zamiloval. Nebýt to spíš k pláči, byla by z toho slušná fraška, pomyslím si. 

Jak jsem to jen mohl nevidět? Jak mi mohlo nedojít, že se o Sherlocka starám, že mu pomáhám, že trpím jeho rozmary, že s ním trávím veškerý čas právě tak, jako jsem to dělával s partnerkami? Tedy s těmi před Sherlockem. Ty za Sherlockovy éry jsem už jen zanedbával, doháněl Sherlockem k šílenství a opouštěl… jak jinak než kvůli Sherlockovi. Asi jsem se opravdu úplně zbláznil. Možná bych se měl nechat vyšetřit na degenerativní změny na mozku. Všichni to viděli. Úplně všichni, i ta běhna Adlerová. Znovu se při té vzpomínce rozčílím – s chutí bych jí šlápnul na krk, arogantní namyšlené krávě. Za to, co Sherlockovi provedla… 

Panebože. Já žárlím. Žárlím na dominu. Snažím se nevnímat bolestivé bodnutí v žaludku, které doprovází obraz trpícího Sherlocka v mé hlavě. Marně. Bože, bože, bože. Jsem tak hluboko ve sračkách, že si budu muset zavolat jeřáb.

Potřebuju urychleně detox. Klidně i opustím Baker Street, když to bude nutné, ale tohle musí přestat. Moje sebeúcta povážlivě klesá i bez toho, abych běhal kolem geniálního detektiva a tiše doufal, že mi někdy věnuje druhý pohled. Sherlock je… prostě Sherlock. 

Může ho někdo zaujmout, může jím být dokonce fascinovaný (jako třeba tou vychrtlou nánou), může ho mít v krajních případech i rád (jako má rád mě), ale to je všechno. Milovat Sherlocka znamená si leda koledovat o pořádný průser – spíš větší než menší a spíš dřív než později. Molly by mohla vyprávět. Takže se od něj teď budu držet co nejdál. Asi tak sto let. A když to nepůjde, tak se odstěhuju. Nejlíp na Pluto. 

***

V následujících týdnech se snažím Sherlockovi vyhýbat tak moc, jak jen to jde. Ale v tom je právě ten problém – moc to nejde. Nejenom, že se Sherlock brzy začne nepříjemně trefně ptát, co se děje, ale navíc případ stíhá případ. A v těch Sherlocka samotného nechat nechci… A jako by to nestačilo, jednotlivé dílky skládačky do sebe začínají čím dál více zapadat a nepříjemně na mě dotírají. Od chvíle, co mi došlo, že ho miluju, se věci jenom horší – každý den, každou bdělou chvíli zjišťuju, že jsem do něj absolutně blázen…tak bezhlavě, jako jsem nebyl snad ani v pubertě. 

Každý jeho úsměv, každý jeho vláčný pohyb, každý jeho záchvat aktivity mě postrkují zase o nový kousek na rozviklaném žebříčku šílenství. Když se na mě v dalším adrenalinovém opojení vrhne, sápu se na něj jako tonoucí po záchranném kruhu, celé mě vědomí vříská přetížením, chovám se jako smyslů zbavený… Když nás vyruší náhodní kolemjdoucí a Sherlock se okamžitě stáhne do své ulity, do očí se mi bezmocí derou zoufalé slzy. 

Tehdy si uvědomím, že takhle to nepůjde, že adrenalinový sex se Sherlockem je jistá cesta k sebezničení. Nádherná, hebká a svůdná cesta, ale vede k trapnému tichu, předstírání, k Baker Street plné dusivého napětí. A to by pro můj současný labilní duševní stav a zbytky sebeúcty mohla být poslední kapka. Dokud se divoký sex na zapřenou bude opakovat, nikdy Sherlocka z hlavy nepustím…

***

Období klidu trvá přesně měsíc, během něhož vyřešíme obzvlášť zapeklitý případ. Když ještě celí udýchaní odcházíme z místa činu, Sherlockovy rty se v první tmavé aleji přitisknou k mým. Prestoze po nem touzim palciveji nez kdy driv, takhle to nechci. "Takhle ne," zašeptám mu do rtů. Sherlock nereaguje a začne mi ústa prozkoumávat jazykem. Seberu všechno odhodlání a odtáhnu se. "Ne. Takhle ne," řeknu o poznání rozhodněji. Sherlock na mě jen nechápavě kouká. 

"Podívej…“ váhám, jak to nejlíp vysvětlit. Jak mu říct dost, aniž bych řekl všechno. "Já… já už to takhle nechci." Sherlock si výsměšně odfrkne a ve výmluvném gestu mi položí dlaň na bouli v kalhotech. 

"Posloucháš mě vůbec?" začínám už být rozčilený. "Že chci tebe, to asi nezakecám - ale už ne takhle. Stačilo, Sherlocku. Už žádný rychlovky v pangejtech, postranních uličkách nebo za prvním rohem od čerstvý mrtvoly. Nechci už se plížit domů s mokrýma kalhotama a ráno dělat, že se to nikdy nestalo. Nechci už žádný trapný ticho, žádný vyhýbavý pohledy. Jestli chceš pokračovat, fajn. Ale přiznaně. Se vším všudy. Možná i následky, co já vím. Ale s tímhle už jsem skončil." zvládnu to ze sebe všechno vysypat s jen lehkým třasem v hlase a sbírám odvahu se podívat Sherlockovi do očí. 

Dívá se na mě nevěřícně, zmateně. Vzápětí se mi jeho ruka ovine kolem krku a přitáhne si mě k dalšímu polibku. Vyškubnu se mu. "Do prdele, Sherlocku! To jseš hluchej, nebo blbej?!?" 

Výraz mu nejdřív zkamení a pak se mu rysy vztáhnou do vzteklé grimasy.   
"Promiň, že nesplňuje tvoje vysoký standardy," zavrčí. "Co bys rád? Smyčcovej kvintet? Bonboniéru? Serenádu?! Ujištění o mý nesmrtelný lásce? Je mi líto, Johne, ale to je ubohý už i na tebe. Copak nechápeš, o co tady jde? Nemá smysl o tom plkat, protože za deset minut bude po všem. Transport bude mít zase na chvíli pokoj a já to všechno vymažu. Nemá cenu si zasírat hlavu zbytečným balastem. Tečka.“ Probodává mě ledovým pohledem a koutek úst se pohrdlivě šklebí. 

V útrobách mi vystřelí pocit, jako by mě kopnul do žaludku. Transport. Balast. Vymazání. Přesně to pro Sherlocka znamenám. Bolí to, lásko moje, strašlivě to bolí.   
Do očí se mi derou slzy a chce se mi najednou vztekle řvát, utéct někam daleko a dát tomu hajzlovi pěstí. Pořádnou. Nejsem si ale jistý, jestli bych se u toho vážně nerozbrečel, tak se radši otočím a beze slova odcházím. Nesmí mi vidět do tváře. Nesmí mě vidět zničeného. Nesmí.

Sherlock udělá několik kroků mým směrem, ale pak se zastaví a kroky se zase začnou vzdalovat. Jen běž, kreténe. Jen běž.

Rázuju opuštěnými ulicemi a celým tělem mi otřásá hysterické vzlykání. Hajzl. Hajzl… Proč to udělal? Proč pro je pro něj jednodušší mi takhle ublížit, než přiznat, že se mu to se mnou líbí? Byl jen naštvaný z odmítnutí a kopal kolem sebe, nebo doopravdy ví, že bych tu serenádu i s vyznáním bral? A snaží se mě srazit zpátky na zem, abych přestal dělat marné naděje? Ta ironie, pomyslím si. Jako bych si nějaké naděje dělal. To bych si stejně tak mohl dělat naděje u žulovýho kvádru. 

Ale vážně, je možné, že to ví? Celá tahle pokřivená láska je sice čerstvá novinka i pro mě, jenomže já, na rozdíl od něj, nejsem génius. A sobě samému lže člověk vždycky nejlíp… Bezcílně rázuji nočním Londýnem, a jakkoliv se snažím rozumně přijmout, že se vlastně nic neděje, že je Sherlock prostě sociopat a že jsem dost dobře nemohl čekat nic jiného, nepomáhá to. Ačkoliv jsem věděl, co se na mě chystá, srážka s realitou neskutečně bolí. Hůř, než bych si kdy myslel.

I kdyby Sherlock věděl, co se děje, vlastně tím spíš, kdyby to věděl, tak by tohle nikdy neudělal, jsem si čím dál jistější. Je to sice prevít, ale má mě rád. A i jemu by snad došlo, že jsou rány, které ani nejlepší přítel nedokáže odpustit. 

Bylo mu jedno, že mě ztratí? A ztratil mě vlastně? Ztrácí? Netuším. Netuším ani, jestli mi způsobil víc bolesti, než sám kdy tušil, nebo jestli ho jen omlouvám a namlouvám si, že by to neudělal záměrně – nebylo by to poprvé, kdy bych si idealizoval někoho, koho miluju. 

V hlavě mám neutichající zmatek, ale jedno vím jistě – nechci Sherlocka vidět. Ani dneska, ani zítra a kdo ví, kdy potom. Místo na Baker Street tedy po několika hodinách – ani přesně nevím, jak dlouho jsem bloudil Londýnem – zamířím na kliniku a ustelu si v pokoji pro noční službu. Aspoň to ráno nemám daleko do práce, přestože podle obrazu v zrcadle soudím, že mnohem spíš než jako doktor vypadám jako někdo, kdo by toho doktora sám potřeboval. 

Celý den mám ale tolik práce, že mi na sebelítost nezbývá čas – a jestli se náhodou každých pár minut podívám na mobil, tak to znamená jen to, že chci vědět, kolik času mi zbývá do konce směny. Rozhodně mě nezajímá, jestli se po mně Sherlock shání. Co je mi do něj. Ať si trhne nohou.

***

Dny plynou. Sherlock mlčí. Tázavé pohledy kolegů se množí. Snáším je mlčky.  
Snažím se být na Sherlocka naštvaný, opravdu se snažím. Ale nefunguje to, vztek pomalu vyprchává. Láska zůstává. Chybí mi jeho smích, adrenalin z honiček, jiskra, kterou mému životu dává. Celé noci mě pronásledují jeho ústa. Hebká kůže. Kapky potu stékající po spáncích. Budím se s mokrým pyžamem a stupňujícím se zoufalstvím. Copak tohle nikdy neskončí?

 

Tri obeti, zamceny pokoj, vrazedna zbran nenalezena. Jestli muzes, doraz. S. H.

 

Naser si. J. W.

 

Tak to bychom měli. Nevím, na co vlastně čekám. Sherlock mi chybí, Baker Street mi chybí, ale nemůžu se vrátit. Ještě ne. 

 

***

Právě jsem si vyčistil zuby a zalézám do postele, když dveře od pokoje potichu klapnou. To je divný, vždyť bych tu dneska měl být sám, pomyslím si. Vzápětí strnu a krve by se ve mně nedořezal. Na prahu stojí Sherlock. Tváří se tak nejistě, že ho málem nepoznávám – směs strachu, očekávání a zranitelnosti, jakou jsem u něj nikdy předtím nepozoroval. Beze slova si mi sedne na postel. 

“Tak ať je po tvým...” řekne tiše a nakloní se ke mně. Srdce mi zběsile buší a chvíli mám problém pochopit, co se vlastně děje, že je to pravda… 

Vezmu mu hlavu do dlaní a potichu se mu vpíjím do očí. Bože. Nic to neznamená, nic to neznamená, nic to neznamená, opakuju si zuřivě. Tohle není o citech, Sherlock je neopětuje, pořád jde jenom o sex… Jenom o sex… Bože, ten chlap je nádhernej…

Pomalu přitisknu své rty na jeho a políbím ho. Něžně. Jako někdo opravdu hodně zamilovaný, kdo konečně, konečně může. Polibek v ničem nepřipomíná naše předešlé pokusy, je pomalý, vláčný a smyslný. Vychutnávám si Sherlockovy plné rty, jeho vůni, která mi tolik chyběla, jeho drsný jazyk vklouzávající do mých úst… Něha, vzrušení i láska, která bohužel za poslední týdny nijak neochabla, mě naplňují až po okraj, až se bojím, že mě brzo roztrhají na kusy. Možná je tohle všechno jen iluze, ale pro dnešek se jí nevzdám. Za nic na světě. 

Položím si Sherlocka na postel a kleknu si nad něj. Vztáhne ke mně ruce, ale jemně mu je vezmu a položím za hlavu. “Dneska ne,” zašeptám.

A ukážu mu, co všechno sex může být. Jaký může být. Pochopí a nechá ruce za hlavou. Jen pohled je čím dál neklidnější a nejistější. Náhle spíš než arogantního mistra světa připomíná vyplašené zvířátko. Usměju se na nej a znovu ho políbím. Jemně ho kousnu do spodního rtu a Sherlock potichu zasténá. Lehce se odtáhnu a vtisknu mu polibek do koutku úst. Nad ně. Postupuju pomaličku nahoru po tváří a opájím se hebkostí jeho kůže a vůní jeho kolínské. Rukama mu bloudím ve vlasech. Líbám ho na každém kousku čela, spánku, ucha, dolů po tváři až k bradě. 

Sherlock se jemně chvěje a trhaně dýchá. Moje rty mu putují dál po hrdle, po stranách krku, kde neodolám a lehce zabořím zuby. Zanaříká. Rozepnu mu košili a pokračuju k ramenům. Olíznu svá oblíbená údolíčka nad klíčními kostmi. Zlehka ho nadzvednu a košili celou stáhnu. Neodolám, abych se chvíli jen nekochal. Sherlock… Sherlock je nádherný. Nikdy bych si nemyslel, že to kdy řeknu o nějakém muži, ale je to tak. Široká ramena a hrud, čistá světlá kůže, na chlapa absurdně hebká, ploché, až moc vyhublé břicho, drobné tmavé bradavky a skoro neznatelné chloupky kolem nich. 

Položím mu dlaně k ramenům a pomalu mu jimi přejedu až dolu k pasu. Rozepnu mu pásek a kalhoty stáhnu. Leží tu předemnou jen v boxerkách, potichoučku sténá a propíná se mi pod rukama. Cítim se trochu jako opilý a snažím se si celou scénu vrýt do paměti. 

Hladím ho po bocích, po stehnech, lýtkách až k holým chodidlům. Měly by dostat důtku za provokaci, vážně. Celé dny pozorovat, jak Sherlock chodí bos po bytě je takové malé mučení samo o sobě. Ne, že bych si nějak zvlášt ulítával na nohách, ale ta holá chodidla mu přidávají na přitažlivosti, podtrhují jeho pružnou chůzi, prozrazují, že pod županem a nepřístupnou slupkou je přecejen holá kůže a ne kov a spousta obvodů precizně zkonstruovaného robota. Vezmu jedno z nich do dlaní a několikrát ho po celé délce přejedu prsty. Vynese mi to několik blažených zasténání. Pohladím i druhé a začnu se prolíbávat po Sherlockově těle zase nahoru. 

Vychutnávám si každé zachvění, každý zatajený dech, každé zanaříkání, opájím se pohledem na slastí přivřená víčka a pootevřené rty. Když mu rukama přejíždím po útlých bocích, všimnu si, že látka boxerek už je úplně mokrá. Omámeně se usměju. Možná ví všechno o všem, ale tohle tedy neví. Neví, co všechno se, kromě těch nejpřímočařejších věcí, dá s lidským tělem dělat. Po dnešní noci bude mnohem moudřejší.

Rukama přejedu až nahoru k jeho rukám a skončím hlazením jeho dlaní. Přitisknu se k němu celým tělem a vychutnávám si jeho vzpínání. Olíznu mu krk. Přidušeně vzlykne. “J-Johne...” vyrazí ze sebe a přitiskne se mě pánví co nejtěsněji, “tak u-už...” “Pšššt,” konejším ho. “Není kam spěchat,” zašeptám a stáhnu se zase zpátky k jeho hrudi. Vzlykne znovu. Trochu mě to překvapí, přece jen, je to Sherlock… výkonný, drsný Sherlock s hroší kůží, který s ničím nedělá ciráty. A teď na každý můj dotek reaguje neuvěřitelně citlivě, skoro až přehnaně… 

V tu chvíli se mi rozbřeskne a mám co dělat, abych se neplácnul do čela. Proboha. Tohle je pro něj poprvé... Poprvé se otevírá někomu jinému. Poprvé je zranitelný, bez své arogantní masky. Poprvé se bojí…

Nevěřil jsem tomu, že je Sherlock panic, na to je moc zvědavý a moc atraktivní. Jeho přitažlivý exteriér a imponující intelekt často zvládnou přebít i nesnesitelné chování, takže o partnery nemohl mít zase takovou nouzi. Ale pochybuju, že byl na tomhle poli nějak zvlášť úspěšný – nezkušenost je znát v každém jeho pohybu. 

Takže pravděpodobně vyzkoušel právě to, co potřeboval, tedy styk. Tečka. S jeho hrubostí a přímočarostí s ním už pak nejspíš nikdo nechtěl mít nic do činění podruhé – a o nějakém velkém mazlení si mohl nechat jen zdát. Tak proto ta nejistota, ty obavy… Jsem první, s kým vlastně o sex opakovaně stojí, jsem první, kdo… usměju se. Možná to celé není zas tak beznadějné, jak jsem si myslel.

Ještě s úsměvem na rtech špičkou jazyka olíznu tmavý oblázek jedné z bradavek. Sherlock se propne a hlasitě zasténá. Přitlačím. Přidá na hlasitosti. Olíznu ji celou plochou a začnu sát. Sherlock křičí. Páni. Líbám a olizuju mu celou hruď a břicho a hladím ho všude, kam dosáhnu. Dýchá čím dál rychleji a chvěje se čím dál víc. Pomalu mu stáhnu slipy. Dech se mu zadrhne v hrdle. Pohladím ho na obnažených bocích. Vzlykne. Jak se pomaličku blížím k penisu, lapání po dechu a vzlyky se stupňují. Zdá se, že už má problém vnímat jednotlivé doteky, že se propadl kamsi do hloubky. Souvisle naříká, nekontrolovaně sebou zmítá a mně na chvíli probleskne hlavou obava, jestli mu nějak neubližuju. Není toho na něj moc? Neměl bych přestat? Zaváhám a Sherlockovy ruce se mi zaboří do vlasů. Beru to jako ne.

Dám mu dlaň nad penis tak, aby cítil jen její teplo, a jeho boky vystřelí nahoru. Sevřu ho v dlani. Je horký, mokrý a až děsivě naběhlý. Nechám dlaň klouzat nahoru a dolu, Sherlock už teď regulérně křičí, hlavu zvrácenou dozadu, na tváři nepřítomný výraz vygumovaný slastí. 

Čas na další poprvé, pomyslím si, a přitisknu rty na špičku penisu. Sherlock překvapeně zatají dech. Vezmu si ho do úst, co nejhlouběji to jde. Chutná slaně, voní trochu jako Sherlock, trochu jako aviváž, trochu jako něco, co se mi nedaří určit, a kůže je na dotek překvapivě jemná. Stisknu ho a začínám pohybovat současně dlaní i ústy. Sténání se opět stupňuje. Zkouším různou rychlost i tlak, experimentuju s úhly. Než stihnu dojít k nějakému pevnému závěru, cítím, jak ještě víc ztvrdne a začne zatínat všechny svaly v těle. No dobrá, s těmi poprvé bych to přecejen nepřeháněl... 

Vyndám si ho z úst a začnu ho masírovat oběma rukama. Zakřičí, svaly v břiše se mu stáhnou tak, že téměř sedí, a exploduje mi v ruce. Několik dlouhých vteřin vydává podivné hrdelní zvuky, křečovitě se stahuje a vzápětí bezvládně spadne zpátky do polštářů. 

Nehýbe se, nemluví, nereaguje. Na tváři se mu zračí absolutní uvolnění, klid a mír. Jeho obvyklá tvrdost a střeh je pryč, všechny masky odhozeny. Rysy má uvolněné a v té nezvyklé podobě vypadá skoro dětsky. Opatrně ho utřu papírovými kapesníky. Vůbec nijak nereaguje. 

Minuty míjí a Sherlock leží stále bez hnutí. Ležím vedle něho a zvědavě ho pozorouju. Náhle stiskne víčka a zpod jednoho na polštář proklouzne slza. Vypadá v tu chvíli tak zranitelně, že se mi mimoděk sevře srdce. Přitisknu se k němu a pevně ho obejmu. Neodtáhne se, jak jsem se bál, ale naopak se převalí na bok a hlavu mi zavrtá do ramene. Stále je úplně ticho, ale celý se otřásá a cítím, jak mi po rameni stékají horké kapky. 

Překotně přemýšlím. Co teď? Krize identity nebo jen postorgasmický koktejl hormonů? Hladím ho po zpocených vlasech. A palčivěji než kdy jindy si uvědomuju, jak moc ho miluju. Měl bych se připravit na to, že přijde k sobě, utrousí něco jedovatého a odkráčí, ale místo toho se od něj nedokážu odtrhnout. Jsem v tom až po uši. Pomalu se uklidňuje a já mu konejšivě přejíždím dlaní po zádech. Konečně zvedne hlavu a otře si oči rukou. Podívá se na mě.

“To...to bylo...” nemůže najít správná slova. Sherlock Holmes neschopen slova. Nemůžu se ubránit záblesku samolibosti, který se mi mihne na tváři. “Líbilo?” zeptám se. 

“T-ty mě miluješ,” pronese s téměř obviňujícím tónem. Nemá cenu zapírat, a tak se jen usměju. Bolestně přimhouří oči. “J-Johne... to je ale o-obrovská komplikace.” Pohlédne mi vážně do očí. “To nepůjde. Měli bychom to skončit teď hned…“ Usměju se. “Zapomeň.” “Johne…“ posadí se a opře o polštář vedle mě. Pomalu se mu vrací typický Sherlockovský výraz. “Nepředstírám, že jsem na emoce expert, ale jestli ses bál, že sex zničí naše přátelství, tak u sexu s jednostrannou zamilovaností bys to měl brát jako jistou věc.” “Já to risknu,” ujistím ho, pořád lehce. 

“Já to ale riskovat nemůžu,” odpoví smutně. “Johne… moc si tě vážím, jsi můj nejlepší – jediný přítel, a tohle… tohle bylo… nepopsatelné i pro mě, což, myslím, mluví samo za sebe, ale… já víc dát nemůžu. Neumím. Lásce nerozumím, je pro mě cizí, neuchopitelná… Nemůžu tě nechat doufat, že se to změní. Já vím, že si myslíš, že ano, že pod vší tou slupkou se city skrývají, ale není to pravda… Nakonec to ale vyjde najevo, a tvoje nespokojenost a frustrace se vystupňuje do té míry, že znovu odejdeš. A tentokrát nadobro. Nechci, abys odešel…“ podívá se na mě tak zoufale, že se mi znovu sevře srdce.

“Nikam nejdu,” ujistím ho. “A nechci po tobě žádný sliby. Žádný záruky, žádný plány. Chci být s tebou, dokud se nám to oběma bude líbit, a nechci nic, co mi nechceš nebo nemůžeš dát. Jsem velkej kluk. Jednoho samozvanýho sociopata s krásně citlivou kůží ještě zvládnu…“ hlas mi klesne až do šepotu a pomalu Sherlocka hladím. Zkoumavě se na mě podívá, a úplně cítím, jak se za těmi temnými zornicemi točí kola jeho geniálního mozku. 

Otevře pusu, aby něco řekl, ale nakonec si jen povzdychne a sjede po polštáři zase dolů. Lehnu si vedle něho, znovu ho obejmu a pohladím po vlasech. Zhluboka se nadechne, zaboří mi obličej do ramene a zavře oči. Rozšířím hlazení na krk a záda a brzy cítím, jak se Sherlockovo tělo uvolňuje a dech zpomaluje. 

Ještě dlouho poté, co začne pravidelně oddechovat, ho pozoruju a přemýšlím. Hlavně o tom, jak moc strašlivě si rozbiju hubu. Jestli jen trochu, nebo tak moc, jak to jen lze. Usínám se Sherlockem v náručí a jistotou, že ať už to dopadne jakkoliv, nebudu toho litovat. 

***

Týdny sviští nad Baker Street, kam jsem se vrátil hned druhý den po Sherlockově návštěvě, a já si připadám jako v jiném světě. Nechodíme spolu, samozřejmě, že ne. To by Sherlock nedopustil. Jenom spolu bydlíme, jíme, mluvíme, koukáme na televizi, spíme, hádáme se, mazlíme a řešíme případy. Sherlock víc spí, víc jí a už neprotestuje nad Angelovou svíčkou. 

Sex je úžasný, Sherlock se jako vžycky učí rychle. Už po něm nebrečí ani neutíká pryč, ale usíná mi spokojeně v náručí. Ve spánku sebou cuká a jeho vlasy lechtají, ale za nic na světě bych neměnil. Jeho záchvaty “měli bychom to skončit, dokud je ještě čas” postupně slábnou, přestává očekávat katastrofu každým dnem. 

Nejvíc mě ale asi překvapuje mazlení – nikdy bych do Sherlocka neřekl, že ho bude vyhledávat. Sám jsem s ním nezačínal, inicioval ho Sherlock – nejprve na gauči u televize, když si mi se sebestředností štěnete položil hlavu na klín a netrpělivě mě propaloval pohledem, dokud jsem ho nezačal hladit. Pak slastně přivřel oči a celý večer se nehnul, což mě při jeho nevyčerpatelné energii dost překvapilo. 

Druhý den mě šokoval polibkem na přivítanou a netrvalo dlouho a začal si znenadání chodit pro objetí v průběhu dne, hlavně, když se pokusy nedařily. Samozřejmě ne v případě, když nabral vítr do plachet a nebyl při případu k zastavení, nebo když byl zuřivý z některého dočasného neúspěchu. 

To se pak choval s obvyklou arogancí, okřikoval mě, střílel do zdí a urážel všechny, kdo mu zkřížili cestu. Ale jakmile případ vyřešil, přihrnul se do Baker Street, odthrnul mě od čehokoliv, co jsem právě dělal, odvlekl do postele a tam buď ze sebe chrlil spletitosti případu, zavrtal se mi do ramene a usnul nebo ze mě zuřivě strhal oblečení a vrhnul se na mě s adrenalinem nabuzenou vášní, která neztrácela na síle. Když jsem pak zcela vyčerpaný a napůl mimo slastí usínal, zpravidla jsem neodolal a zašeptal mu do mokrých vlasů, že ho miluju… Nikdy mi neodpověděl, jen svaly v celém těle mu na pár vteřin ztuhly.

***

Vracím se na Baker Street po obzvlášť tragických dvou dnech v nemocnici. Dvou dnech naplněných krví, zouflastvím a smrtí. Její studené pracky se dostaly pod kůži nám všem a naplnily nás bezútěšností, marností, prohrou přes veškerou snahu… Jsem vyčerpaný, zničený, zbitý marností celého světa. 

Detektiv se vynoří z hlubin zaneřáděné kuchyně a vášnivě mě políbí. Nemám náladu ani na něj, chce se mi jen zalézt pod deku a tiše skučet. “Teď fakt ne,” odtáhnu se a samotného mě překvapí, jak můj hlas zní dutě a cize. Odšourám se do sprchy a pak do ložnice. Na nočním stolku mě překvapí čerstvý šálek čaje. Vezmu příjemně hřející porcelán do dlaní a vyprázdním ho jedním douškem. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, jakou mám žízeň. 

Okamžitě se propadnu do neklidného spánku, ale úlevu mi nepřinese. Z hororových snů se vzbudím s křikem, a v tu chvíli ucítím na rameni silnou ruku. Sherlock si mě přitáhne k sobě a pevně drží. Jeho vůně mě uklidňuje, ale z jeho přítomnosti jsem nesvůj – v prohozených rolích se necítím dobře. Vždycky konejším já jeho, a nikdy jsem se v tak zranitelné chvíli nedokázal otevřít. Koneckonců na potíže s důvěrou mám i papír. 

“Nemáš být náhodou v Yardu?” zabručím nespokojeně. “To počká,” zašeptá Sherlock. “Vypozoroval jsem, že tvoje noční můry se objevují s mnohanásobně menší frekvencí, když jsem nablízku,” dodá suše. Překvapením zalapu po dechu. Sherlock odkládá Yard? “A jak sakra víš, kdy já…“ umlčí mě polibkem. Teplo jeho náruče, dotyk jeho dlaní a jeho vůně se brzy spolčí s mojí vyčerpaností a moje smysly obklopí lákavá temnota. Noční můry už se nevrátí.

Když se probudím, venku jasně září slunce a Sherlock už je pryč. Na stolku ale opět čeká hrnek s ještě teplým čajem. Je mi o něco líp, ale pořád nemám chuť mluvit ani vůli vstát z postele. Jako by to tušil (a pravděpodobně to doopravdy tuší), Sherlock se mě nesnaží rozptýlit. Jen se občas zjeví s čerstvým čajem a na chvíli se zavrtá ke mně do postele. Když mi po poledni vejde do pokoje s tácem s objednanou čínou a beze slov mi ji podá spolu se sáčkem mé oblíbené sojovky neubráním se stínu vděčného dojetí. “Miluju tě,” řeknu, tentokrát pevým hlasem a koukám se mu přímo do očí. Přes obličej se mu mihne výraz bezmocného smutku, otočí se a odejde. 

Já ale přímo cítím, jak mě můj vlastní smutek opouští – podívám se do krabičky a najdu v ní, jak jinak, své nejoblíbenější jídlo a navrch koláček, který si dávám vždycky, když je mi mizerně. V mysli mi vytanou Sherlockovy ruce zahánějící noční můry, jeho bdění v mé posteli, přehlídka oblíbených čajů na nočním stolku, jeho mlčení i trpělivost… a na tvář se mi roztáhne do širokého úsměvu. 

“Miluju tě, Sherlocku Holmesi,” oznámím stěnám svého pokoje, “a jestli je láska jen nebezpečná slabost, měl by ses mít napozoru. Až ty svoje geniální dedukce jednou použiješ taky na sebe, čeká tě dost šokující zjištění… Jen aby tě z toho nešlehlo.”

S uchechtnutím zabořím vidličku do nudlí, vložím si do úst první sousto, a svět je najednou zase docela snesitelné místo.


End file.
